A Wish: The New Beginning
by Tracer28
Summary: "I wish to turn back time to the day before everything began and be given a chance to save those who are precious to me"  Tsuna said with resolve because he KNEW this time that things were going to be all right
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's Note:This is my first story so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning<p>

"Ugh… where am I?"- a 24 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered and looked around as he was looking he noticed a man who was wearing an expensive looking suit and had a tall stature, he had a hair like his, brunette and spiky but his looked more radiant and shiny

"Primo….."-he muttered, finally realizing his situation.

**Flashback**

_They're all gone, all of his beloved guardians were dead…. And he was to blame but now that he knows that the traitorous bastard he once called family, the one responsible for their death was also dead was a welcome thought to his slowing mind, he was dying because of his multiple wounds but none of them hurt because for him , he was at peace with the world for he no longer has any regret now that they were avenge_

**Flashback End**

"So I'm dead, huh? Is this heaven or hell?"-Tsuna asked Primo

"_That is right , your body is now dead but rest assured that this is not hell but neither is this heaven "__–_ Primo replied mysteriously.

"So, if this is not hell and you said that this is not heaven then where am I?" - Tsuna asked

_This is the place between life and death, and if you still remember this is also the place where I tested your resolve when you were training to defeat the Millefiore boss, Byakuran-_ He then looked at the Tsuna who was still seating in the eye_ "Stand up, Sawada Tsunayoshi "–_ as the Primo said this Tsuna's eye widened a bit in surprise, Primo didn't call him by his name most of the time, he preferred to address him in with his title, Decimo, and whenever he called him by his name it was when he asked him a life and death decision or one that will change his life forever, realizing this he stood up an face Primo then looked at him in the eye.

"_Out of all those who succeed my position in Vongola , you alone was the one worthy of your title, Kyudaime did not notice his mistake until he has aged and could do nothing more than regret his actions in the past and your other predecessors , while they all led the Vongola family to greatness, they also submerged the family name in blood, at first they had all done so to ensure Vongola's security but not for long the associated Vongola's security to power, fame , money and prestige, they had all forgotten the Vongola's noble goal, the reason why Cozart and I founded it was not because we want power or money, it was because we love our town and the people in it, we wanted to protect the weak from the strong. You alone saw that, you did not care for anything but protecting your family, the pureness of your saved many, young Tsunayoshi, your courage and bravery was in the right place, yes you have taken a life but you have never done so out of spite or to prove who is stronger or who is weaker, you have done so to protect and you did it all for your family. When I tested you resolve by showing you the bloody history of Vongola, I gave you a choice to destroy or to inherit its "sins" and forever bear them in your conscience , All those before you chose to inherit Vongola and its "sins" because they thought that it was their duty to bear as the leader to know and carry the guilt what other's before them had committed and because that they thought that it was an insult to Vongola's history if they were to destroy it , but you did not chose to inherit it, you wanted to end its bloody history no matter what, you saw the horrors for what they were, you did not try to cover it with some flimsy excuse like it was for the Vongola sake that they have done so, and lastly I saw in your eyes that you had enough resolution and conviction to see things to its end and you have done well, Decimo"._ – Primo explained with an impassive face but Tsuna saw his eyes and knew that what Primo said was true and he could feel the sincerity in his voice

"Don't praise me like that; I've failed you and my guardians. Because of me and my "pure heart" that you were praising that Vongola was in turmoil and because of me and my carelessness , they all died, because I thought that everyone deserve a chance, I got betrayed and my guardians and I died because of it". – Tsuna said looking down, despair evident in his tone.

"_But even so, did any of them tell you that your decision was wrong?_ "– At this Tsuna shook his head_."No because it was not , if you regret their death and your decision then that means you are disrespecting them and their sacrifices for you, they believed in you till the end, and even when they were dying they never blamed you for it."_ – at this Tsuna remembered his storm guardian

**flashback**

Are you alright? Juudaime? ,I'm sorry, juudaime I made you worry, please don't cry, I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough right hand man, if only I was stronger I could have protected you better –said a dying and bleeding Gokudera

They were ambushed at that time even though no one was supposed to know where they were, only Tsuna's inner circle knew and that means that there was a leak.

even though Tsuna and Gokudera was strong enough to kill most of their attackers, he couldn't evade in time the upcoming bullet that his Hyper intuition sensed too late, Gokudera seeing this ran to Tsuna's side and shielded him with his body at the last moment.

**flashback end**

"_If you regret your decision means that you do not trust them to make the right choice- at this Primo put his right hand to Tsuna's shoulder "forgiving and giving other's a second chance is not wrong, just be more careful to who you're diving it to, Forgiveness is not a gift that is easily given , it must first be earned with hard-work and sincerity and you also have to remember your family's advice"-_ Tsuna flinched again remembering Mukuro, Hibari, and reborn's warning against his decision.

"I don't understand why are you saying this now? I am no longer alive, If I could turn back time and start again I would but it's too late now"- Tsuna said as he looked down

"_All hope is not yet lost, young decimo, there is still a chance, as you already know I reside in the Vongola ring and I am capable of granting a wish to a wearer of the ring who I deemed worthy, and I have deemed you worthy of your title and that means you are entitled to a wish that you desire"-_Primo then lifted up Tsuna's chin and looked at him in the eye.

"_Now tell me your wish, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

At Primo's words Tsuna regained his will and said "I wish to turn back time to the day before everything began and be given a chance to save those who are precious to me" – Tsuna said with resolve his dying will now bursting and shining in his forehead brighter than ever

"_Because the ring is part of your being and your soul, it will also come back with you in its evolved state but since you won't have it in the beginning and will only see it at the rings battle , you will only be able to activate it when you have the whole ring, until then you will not have the access to your additional prowess"-Primo explained then put his gloved hand to Tsuna's forehead " I wish you well in you long and arduous journey, Decimo."_

Primo's voice was the last thing he knew before he faded to the darkness….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you really believe in him that much? – A man with red hair and a strange tattoo on his face said as he appeared behind Primo.

"_Yes, out of all of them, he alone have a pure heart and the will to do anything for his precious friends and that means only he can change Vongola for the better, G"_- Primo replied

" I know but are you sure he's going to be fine?, he will come to the past alone, his guardians are alive but they don't know him, some of his best and trusted allies are strangers and he has the world's strongest hitman breathing down his neck and watching his every move 24/7"- G reasoned

"_As I told you before, No one can foresee what destiny holds in store."_-Giotto said

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So how is it?

was it good? or bad? If you have questions or suggestions just PM or make a review I'll try my best to answer them!

I accept constructive criticism as long as you are polite


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Author's note: This is my first story that I have written

I wish you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Though I wish I do T.T (sniff)

**XXXXX**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who got 15 in math" –Nana said as she read the latest test paper that he found in the drawer of her beloved son.

The voice of his mother was the first thing he heard as he came to

"Huh, kaa-san, what are you doing here? – Tsuna asked as he remembered that the last time he checked his mother was at Hawaii, enjoying her well earned vacation along with his father.

"Finally, you're awake! You're gonna be late if you don't wake up now, tsu-kun! "- His mother said as she exited his room

After he made sure that his mother was out of his room, he immediately checked his body if it was in working condition, after all most people don't wake up okay after suffering stab and gun wounds but then again most people didn't wake up that they were back in the past. After that Tsuna went to the calendar in the wall of his room to check the date.

_Hmm… I think it's the day that rebo- _his line of thought was interrupted as his mother once again entered his room

Ahh.. Tsu-kun I forgot to tell you that I found you a home tutor , you see, there was an interesting flier in the mail this morning – Nana said as she took out the mentioned flier in her apron and began to read

**You will be starting a home tutor **

**I will raise your child to become **

**The leader of the next generation.**

_It's the same as before… how nostalgic he really did raise me to be a leader of the next generation_

That's great mom! But I really have to get dressed now or else I'm going to be late –Tsuna said as he went to the bathroom to get dressed.

XXXXXX

As Tsuna was running down the stairs, he found a familiar baby wearing a suit and a black fedora with a green chameleon on it

_I've got to pretend that I don't know him or else he'll get suspicious, I don't want to change things too much or else I won't be able to predict what's going to happen-_because he was distracted, Tsuna tripped and was about to fall into the floor until his reflex saved him and his body moved automatically so he wasn't going to fall face-first in the cold, hard floor

**XXXXXX**

Reborn was fully expecting Tsuna to fall into the floor as a pitiful lump, before he approached the household today, he had already gathered info about his soon to be student and the Intel he gathered about the boy was down-right pathetic, his student was afraid of a Chihuahua, was easily panicked, his test scores on all subjects average was out to 1.75, he could only go up to the 3rd level of the vaulting horse, can't spin on a horizontal bar and any team he joins on sports ends up losing and thus earning him the moniker "Dame Tsuna" or "No Good Tsuna". In summary, all his abilities was belooooowwww zero but he wasn't called the greatest for nothing after all, when he had gathered the Intel, he knew he had his work cut out for him, so when he saw the so called "Dame Tsuna" do an amazing back flip to save himself for tripping, he immediately knew that there was more to his new student than meets the eye.

**XXXXXXXX**

_CRAP! Why did I have to do that in front of reborn!, Hiiii!, I'm sure he's gonna be suspicious now, I can't be acting competent when I'm supposed to be useless!, damn it! _– Tsuna thought as soon as he landed safely in front of his soon-to-be-tutor

"Ciaossu!, So you're Tsuna?"-greeted the baby who was still looking or inspecting Tsuna

Remembering his act he replied "yeah, I'm Tsuna"

"Starting today I'm going to be looking after you"-Reborn said calmly

"So who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Dame Tsuna"-reborn continued in his childish voice

"Eh?, how did you know my nickname"-Tsuna asked despite knowing the answer, after all he already had this conversation with reborn in his timeline, all he needed to do was act accordingly and make sure that the Arcobaleno didn't get any more suspicious than he already was.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna"

Knowing full well he was going to regret what he was going to do because he knew that confronting reborn about something was a way trip to hospital. "Stop saying, Tsuna, Tsuna, like some bigshot, I have a real name and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, I Don't like being called "Tsuna" by some baby like you-He said knowing how reborn was going to retaliate, then he braced himself a little for the kick that was coming was certainly going to hurt.

(After a very painful kick in the face)

W-Why did you jo that?- Tsuna mumbled , His voice a little muffled because of Reborn's kick

Ara? , Who are you, little boy? - His mother who just got out of Tsuna's room asked to the baby

I'm Home Tutor Reborn – Reborn replied taking out a business card that read

**Home Tutor**

**Reborn**

_No helping it, I guess, even If my face still hurts –_Tsuna thought before beginning to laugh

"You a home tutor? Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby, ah, my stomach hurts from laughing"- Tsuna was interrupted because once again Reborn kicked him at his head causing his face to fall first on the floor.

"My face hurts more than my stomach"- Tsuna blurted out, regretting his decision earlier.

"Oi, dame Tsuna, aren't you going to be late? – Reborn asked as if nothing happened

Hiiii!, If I'm late I'm gonna be bitten to death! –Tsuna said as he ran screaming his head off and dressed himself then got out of the house

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I hope you like it!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: His Sunshine

Chapter 3: Sasagawa Kyoko

As Tsuna was walking down the road to his school, Reborn made his appearance known.

"Why are you following me Reborn?" –Tsuna asked although truth be told, he already knew that reborn was hiding presence thanks to his hyper intuition and his instinct to pinpoint reborn's location, he still remembered when Reborn was tortu- no, to quote his own words "Training" him to sense people who were hiding by sneaking up on Tsuna on a daily basis by stealing his food, using his leon hammer on his head, or just by plain hurting him, due to his tutor VERY helpful way of "Training", he developed a keen senses that told him if someone was hiding and it also developed self preservation instinct that made him sense where reborn was if he was in half-mile radius in his location, a detail that Reborn was very amused of.

"Well I' am your tutor, ain't I? , It's my job to take care of you" –Reborn replied as they turned to a corner, he was still trying to decipher his new student, usually he could tell when people were lying or telling half-truths or even read their mind if they weren't any mental defenses meaning that the person was very trusting, When he finished gathering his info about his student, He was confident on his abilities to read the mind of the unsuspecting 14 year old, but this new student of his was different, whenever he tried to read him, he came up with a blank, usually with the kind of men that Reborn dealt with, this was a normal a occurrence , after all he didn't seal with small fry, and leaving your mind open when your opponent was known for assassination and information gathering was suicide, but finding it being used by a boy that was in middle school was a different matter entirely and the worst part in all of this was that the kid seemed to be an expert at doing it because even in their profession, you still slip when you were panicked, scared, or you let your guard down, and not just that, to top it all off, HE of all people couldn't draw anything from this kid, and he was a MASTER in reading people's thoughts, so he found it VERY unusual that a 14 year old made him drew a blank the only people to ever do that in his presence and not even slip even for a moment could be counted in one hand, with this conclusion, Reborn thought _'It looks like I have my own work cut out for me'_

**XXXXXX**

As they turned another corner they were surprise by a girl with short orange hair and was wearing a Nami middle school uniform

"Ah, How cute! Is he your brother, Sawada kun?" – Sasagawa Kyoko, The name chuu idol squealed as he ran toward's Reborn

"Ciaossu!" –Reborn greeted,

'_Hmm…. Sasagawa Kyoko, Namimori Middle school's Idol, 13 years old, date of birth, March 4, Blood type O, height 156 cm, weight 45.5 kg, her brother is Sasagawa Ryohei the captain of the boxing club and one of the potential family that Tsuna could recruit, is also close friends with Kurokawa Hana and can always be seen in her company and is also Tsuna's love interest ….. Hmm… who is that spying on us?, I can feel her prescence and I can tell she isn't a threat, maybe she's attracted to my good looks? –_Reborn thought with a smirk

Just as reborn stopped analyzing the newcomer, A disgruntled Haru came to view

'_Hey, come to think of it , this is my and Haru's first meeting, It's hard to think that we first started off as enemies when we grew so close'_

"Is this kid your younger brother" –the still disgruntled and panting Haru asked to Tsuna

"Um, no he's not" –Tsuna said as he put his hand up defensively, acting his part perfectly

"Why are you wearing a suit?" – A clueless Kyoko asked innocently as she stared at reborn.

"That's because I'm in the mafia." –Reborn answered with a straight face

If only Tsuna could facepalm right know, he could never understand how reborn could answer innocent people with the truth but the worst part of it was that they thought it was a joke and didn't believe him!

"Wow!, That's so cool" – Kyoko squealed while putting her hands together then stood up

"I'm going to be late to school, so see you later little boy!" –Kyoko said and walked to the school

"Ciao, Ciao" – reborn said with a wave of his small hands at Kyoko's retreating figure

"Ah!, I'm going to be late to!, See you later" – Haru said and also walked to the direction of her school

"Nah, Tsuna you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" – Reborn asked, already knowing his answer, after all just days before, He saw Tsuna stare at her dreamily and sigh repeatedly, no doubt thinking about his also "No good" chances at getting a date out of the school idol.

At Reborn's word, Tsuna remembered a special memory of his sunshine

**Flashback**

It was a day of celebration for it was the anniversary of the day Sawada Tsunayoshi officially become the new boss of Vongola , The whole morning and afternoon was a time the whole Vongola and it's allies celebrated but at the evening there was an after-party, where the only ones invited where the Decimo's close circle of friends, namely, His guardians (Even Hibari comes!, although he just skulk around XD), Kyoko , Haru, Ipin, Enma and his family and all the Arcobaleno except for Verde and Uni and of course his(favorite?) sadistic home tutor, Reborn.

All of them were enjoying the party at Tsuna's mansion and they had all drank a good amount of wine or champagne, They weren't intoxicated enough to lose consciousness and all of them were still slightly aware but all of them were drunk enough to not care about what they say, Only Hibari was not drinling and for damn good reason, because the last time Hibari got drank when they were partying, only Tsuna and Mukuro escaped the skylarks rampage but even with the 2 of them, they were still hard pressed on suppressing the cloud guardian and needless to say the damage was extensive and the check that Tsuna payed for the damages had a **LOT **of zero's on it.

In the balcony, Tsuna was thinking with his glass of wine but unlike the other's he wasn't drunk, No, the more accurate term was that he couldn't get drunk even if he wanted to, His dying will flame purified his system of any alcoholic substance, He was thinking about the past and how far he had come, even now he couldn't believe that he had achieved all of this but there was one thing he was sure of, That he couldn't have come this far without the help of his friends and allies.

"Tsu-kun , so you were here!"- the slightly intoxicated woman who had a long bright orange hair exclaimed

"Yes, Kyoko-chan , Why were you looking for me?" – He asked Kyoko

"It's nothing, I just wanted to see you, after all you're the guest of honor in this party" – Kyoko said as she also stared at the Rose garden with a fountain in the middle that Tsuna built when he heard her say that there wasn't enough flower's in his house.

"Umm… Tsu-kun?" – asked Kyoko who was still intently staring at the garden below the balcony

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" He said as he joined Kyoko in watching the garden he had built for her, although he also build a stargazing sight for the alien –sighting that Gokudera liked, He also had a baseball field built for Yamamoto and A boxing Gym in the training grounds for Ryohei and an art room for Haru, After all he had this house built so that his friends would be more comfortable than the traditional Vongola house.

"D-Do you still like me, T-Tsu-kun?" – Kyoko blurted out while stammering

"What do you mean by that, Kyoko-chan?, Of course I like you, after all you're part of my family! And on top of that you're one of my precious friends!" – Tsuna said although he knew what Kyoko was asking, He really liked her when they were younger, he admired her because of her beauty and kindness and later on because of reborn, he had gotten to know her truly and became close, although he would protect her under any circumstances, it wouldn't be right to lead her on, Once upon a time, his heart would have stopped at the tiny bit of chance that he had a chance with Kyoko but now that he was Boss of the Vongola, He had responsibilities and obligations to his family and the lesson that Reborn continued to drill him was that the family comes first, second and third, and he as much as he liked Kyoko, Family comes first.

"As friends and family, huh?, well I guess I was too late"-Kyoko mumbled under her breath where she thought that Tsuna could hear. KEYWORD: thought, because Tsuna could hear her completely and chose not to say anything.

**Flashback End**

Sasagawa Kyoko, huh?, Maybe, I don't know,- Tsuna replied_well…. Technically I'm not yet Vongola Decimo but I did come here for the Vongola family, I wish I could tell her how sorry I am but just as Reborn and Primo told me once, as a Boss I prioritize my family before me….._


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update by I had trouble writing this one and School activities just kept piling up

And before I forget, for those who are asking if I'm going to deviate from the canon, the answer is yes, I am, I'm going to make some really big changes from the canon I just can't put it into action just yet because as my explanation from the 1st chapter, Tsuna doesn't own his Vongola ring yet so he's can't make any more changes that may be TOO different from what he knows because if push comes to shove, he can't protect himself and the others yet, after all he's an adult in a child's body and his body has yet to train in Reborn Spartan's training

Chapter 4: Challenge Issued, Proving

"What do you mean by that, Tsuna?"- Reborn asked the brunette

"Uhm….. I meant that maybe I could be with her someday, after all it's not bad to dream, right?" – Replied Tsuna nervously. _' Maybesomeday when I'm free, after all I'm not just some selfish nobody anymore, I'm the Vongola Decimo in my own time and I'm the up and coming candidate of Vongola Decimo that is a descent of Vongola Primo Himself in this timeframe, so that means I don't live for just myself anymore because my decisions won't affect just me'_

**XXXXXXX**

'_hmm…., I can't use the dying will bullet if I'm not sure he'll revive, and although his eyes showed regret as he watches the school's Madonna walkaway, it's the first emotion that I have read thus far so I'm not sure of its authenticity, when I shoot him and he stays dead, Xanxus will be the only plausible candidate for Vongola, I have to be careful of my actions but for now the question is 'Is the regret in his eyes true or not?'_

**XXXXXX(Somewhere in the tree's nearby Tsuna's location)**

Tsuna knew that this was supposed to be the first time Reborn will shoot him with the dying will bullet and make him confess to Sasagawa Kyoko in his boxers at the front of the whole school which will lead to his fight to Mochida and the time where Hibari, Yamamoto and Ryohei will notice him and because he didn't want to embarrass himself but needed for the fight against his sempai to happenbut what Tsuna didn't notice was that as they turned to a corner was the solution to his problem…. Mochida

"Hey!, Watch it!"- a boy wearing a Nami middle school uniform with a jet black hair that was styled in a way that made the girls in his school squeal in delight said as he stood up from his encounter with the loser.

**XXXXXXX**

'_Hn.. he's with the Sasagawa , This is a good time to test Tsuna's courage and his willingness to protect others and this is also a good opportunity to let Tsuna grow, I have to do something if I want to turn things to my favor'-_Reborn thought , an evil smirked making was to his childish but handsome face.

**XXXXXX**

"Hiii!, I'm so sorry!"- Tsuna said in a fake panicking voice, after all he didn't fear the Kendo captain, he faced the disciplinary prefect many times before, hardened killers, and assassins, so People who make themselves big by just talking was by no means a match to him but he could still fee Reborn somewhere near and didn't want to warrant anymore suspicion from his tutor.

"_**SORRY?"- **_Mochida said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "You've not only ruin my brand new shoes but you also ruined my hair!, Do you know how much time I spent to make it look like this, Huh?, Don't think you can get away with this, you little twerp!"- Mochida said threateningly to the little brunette

"That's right, It is unforgivable for someone as lowly as the "No-Good Tsuna" to even touch the great and mighty Kensuke Mochida, who is the unbeatable captain of the Kendo club, Isn't that right?" –Reborn said with a straight face to the still gloating Mochida while Reborn was speaking a small crowd had formed, making a little circle at the corner of the school

"That's right!, I cannot let this go unpunished!, because even if God forgive trash like you, I won't!"- Mochida Declared passionately

'_Great, after his ego got stroked by Reborn he already thinks that he's greater that God himself and on top of that he thinks that other people besides himself are trash sigh, another XanXus wannabe'_

"In that case, Would you like to prove the worthlessness of Sawada Tsunayoshi at the front of the whole school?, it would be a fitting punishment, you will humiliate him and show him his proper place but of course even with all that we need to decide on a prize…hmm, would you like to think of the prize"-Reborn asked even though he already knows, the man was chauvinist and was impressing Sasagawa Kyoko, so with his intervention, he pushed him in the place where he wanted to be, this way when Tsuna won, his self-esteem would grow and this would also put him in a good light with his (supposed to be) crush

"That's a wonderful idea!, You'll pay for this afterschool at the school gym, don't you dare run, you worm!, and at the gym I would announce the prize!" –Mochida said as he looked at Kyoko

'_How dare that worm look at Kyoko-chan like that!'-Tsuna thought protectively_

Author's note:

I would like to know my reader's opinion on the subject of OC's,

If you approve of them or not, you know things like that,

Thanks for reading and please review!

If you have any questions, just pm or review and I would answer them!


	5. Chapter 5:Puzzle

Author's note: I'm alive, sorry for the long update,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

News spread like wildfire, and in the time that Tsuna was going to his room, the whole school had already heard about what transpired between him and the kendo captain.

"Ha!, It's Dame-Tsuna!, You've really done it now!, challenging Mochida sempai like that, it's a wonder if you're still walking after he's through with you! He's undefeatable when it comes to kendo, you'd be better off if you just run! "-a classmate said, followed by a chorus of laughter from the others

The whole say, Tsuna was mock by his classmates, but of course he ignored it in favor of looking up in the sky.

'_if only gokudera-kun and the others are here, it will be lot easier,_ _in this timeline they don't even know mesigh the only thing I can do now is to rebuild my relationship with them again' "_It's almost time for my fight with Mochida-sempai, Hmmm, I wonder if Gokudera-kun is already watching me, after all I'm pretty sure that Reborn have contacted him already"-Tsuna said outloud to himself as he walked to the restroom to change to his P.E Uniform.

After he changed his uniform, he opened the small window that he knew Reborn was in "What do you want from me now, Reborn? - Tsuna asked to the small Spartan trainer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Nono said that sooner or later that the Vongola blood will soon be active to the true Vongola candiadate, and Dame-Tsuna's heritage came from Primo itself, so it won't be a stretched to think that he will inherit the 'Hyper Intuition' but to be able to locate me with ease is still an incredible feat.' Reborn thought, as soon as Tsuna entered the restroom he noticed the small smile that the brunette directed his way and then entered to the cubicle._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmmm….. what do you mean Dame-Tsuna?, I am your tutor so of course I am only making sure that you don't run from Mochida"- Reborn replied while still hanging upside down.

"Don't worry about that, I won't run" –Tsuna said resolutely "after all even if I lose, Kyoko will still remember me better if I fought like a man till the end ,isn't that right Reborn?" –Tsuna said using the words Reborn used to him the last time to make him fight Mochida.

"That's right, so go out there and fight" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna out of the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(At the school gym)**

"Dame-Tsuna's here!" – A voice exclaimed!

"wow, I can't believe he came!"- another one said

"Haha!, it would have been better if he didn't come, he'll just get beaten by Mochida-senpai"

"Tsuna-san…"- a surprised kyoko muttered

"There you are, you disrespectful loser!"-Mochida exclaimed as he point his _shinai _to tsuna's direction " Godmay forgive a piece of shit like you but I won't! I shall smite you! but of course, I am feeling merciful today so I made the rules of the duel so that even morons like you can understand, you're a novice so even if a miracle happens, you can't beat me, so you only need to get one point off me, if you can't I win! And of course the prize is!..."-Mochida then pointed his shinai to Kyoko's direction" none other than Sasagawa Kyoko!"

'_hehe, no matter what happens I won't lose to this loser!, the armor that Dame-Tsuna's going to use has enough weight on it that 2 people can barely carry it, the judge is alos one of my loyal members, no matter what happens, he'll never raise Dame-Tsuna Flag'_

"Don't make Sasagawa-san a part of this!"- Tsuna exclaimed

"That doesn't matter, I'm the challenger, I make the rules, Bwahaha!" –mochida replied" now enough chitchat, Let's start this!" –Said Mochida as he got on his fighting stance

'_hmm… I don't know much about sword but takeshi taught me enough of the basics'_-Tsuna thought as he tested the shinai that was given to him by one of the kendo club members and testing his hand on it

"Ready!, Set!, Start!"- the Flag bearer said as he started the duel

Mochida, confident in his skills, charged head on to Tsuna's waiting guard, but was immediately surprised that his shinai met resistance strong enough to hold him, Tsuna seeing the opening and holes in Mochida's swordmanship, retracted his shinai and made a fast thrust to Mochida's shoulder, making the surprised Kendo captain fall on his rear,knowing that the flag bearer was instructed not to raise Tsuna's flag under any circumstances, he quickly made way to Mochida's prone position and put his shinai to Mochida's throat

"Surrender and never threaten people like that again" –Tsuna said with a firm tone

The audience was gaping like a fish to Dame-Tsuna's unexpected performance, they thought that Tsuna was going to get a beating from Mochida but was surprised that he quickly ended the match in his favor

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Reborn's Hiding Place)**

'_Looks like there's no need for the dying will bullet, hmmm… but I wonder how Dame-Tsuna knows swordmanship, according to his background, he should have no formal training but this performance clearly shows that he knows at least basic sword techniques, is this his natural talent?, but the way he handles the sword…., it's like he was adept at it but prefers to use something else, hmmm… I guess this is another part of the puzzle that makes Sawada Tsunayoshi"_


	6. Chapter 6 : Welcome to the Mafia World!

Chapter 6: Welcome to the World of Mafia

**Recap**

"Surrender and never threaten people like that again" –Tsuna said with a firm tone

The audience was gaping like a fish to Dame-Tsuna's unexpected performance, they thought that Tsuna was going to get a beating from Mochida but was surprised that he quickly ended the match in his favor

**STORY START**

Silence permeated the school gym as Dame-Tsuna hold his shinai close to Mochida's throat, almost every student was gaping at the scene, many of them expected to see Dame-Tsuna to be beaten to a pulp by the kendo captain, to see the school's biggest loser wipe the floor with him left them speechless.

"Disgusting, unable to show your courage by professing your love to the one who is precious to you, you sought to belittle others to make yourself more superior, you challenge me to a fight where you are at your best, knowing that I am but an amateur in the art of sword fighting, and to make a living being a prize without her permission, truly you are the lowest of the low" –Tsuna said in a serious voice, his gaze looking directly at Mochida's eyes as if he could see right through him

"If you really want to become better, do it by not pointing out that you are superior, after all the empty can is the loudest when they fall" – the future Vongola Decimo said to the fallen Mochida as he withdrew the shinai from the kendo captain's throat.

Noticing that the gym was silent, Tsuna let his shinai fall to the ground with a clatter, and made his way to Kyoko, after reaching her, he bowed and said "I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you, Sasagawa-san"

"N-no, it was no trouble at all, um… May I call you Tsuna?"- Kyoko stuttered

"Of course, I reall am sorry for all of this, Have a good day" –Tsuna said as he gave her a genuine smile, then headed towards the door

He never did see his past crush blush like a tomato.

'_this is bad, reborn will be more suspicious now that I showed him what takeshi taught me, not to mention what I said to Mochida, I guess I just can't bear to see what he was back then but at least he grew to be a dependable friend and ally' –_Tsuna thought as he exited the gym.

**XXXXXXXX**

**(One of Reborn's Hiding place)**

"So, what's your opinion on his performance?" – The sun arcobaleno asked to the green-eyed bomber

"Che, he may have beaten the kendo captain, but he's no match for me" – Gokudera Hayato replied as he extinguished the cigarette on his mouth and walked away

**XXXXXXXX**

The moment Tsuna left the gym, murmurs, whispers and conversation erupted

"That was an EXTEREME match!" – a certain boxing captain shouted

"Wow, I never thought that Dame-Tsuna knew how to use a sword" –a student murmured in awe

"well, I never thought that I'll ever think of him as cool either" – another student replied

As the student chatter to themselves, the door to the gym slammed open….. revealing a certain prefect who hates crowd

"Those who crowd will be bitten to death" – Hibari Kyoya announced as he brandished his tonfa threateningly.

Needless to say, the school gym was empty within seconds.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm home" –Tsuna announced as he removes his shoes at the patio of their house

"welcome home, Tsu-kun"- Nana greeted him with smile and continued "your tutor is already upstairs, and I'll be preparing dinner soon" – after that nana went to the kithchen

'_hm… I think that this is the time when reborn told me about mafia and started to train me_' –Tsuna thought as he made his way to his room

Unsurprisingly, his sadistic tutor was already there, sitting and drinking coffee as if he owned the place.

"Welcome back, Dame-Tsuna"- Reborn said as he gestured to the open space in frontof him which Tsuna momentarily occupied

"The first thing you need to know is your heritage" – The sun arcobaleno explained while simultaneously producing a chart that showed the line of primo to him "The Vongola famiglia is the largest mafia family in the world, and you're the candidate to be the next boss" – Reborn paused to see if his soon to be student had a question and true enough Tsuna quipped "Well, if this family is real prestigious then why am I a candidate, shouldn't there be others who are more suited for this?"

'_Insightful'_- Reborn thought before answering"That is true but Nono, the Vongola Kyudaime, sent **me** to train you" the sun arcobaleno emphasized "That mean he chose you to become the next boss, after all I don't deal with small fries" –Reborn replied with an amused tone before turning serious " And not only that, 3 candidates have already been found dead which leaves you to become the most eligible candidate left" – The sun arcobaleno said then brandished the three photos of the aforementioned candidates" Your heritage comes from Vongola Primo himself, so that makes you very suitable" –Reborn said, gesturing to the chart once again

'_Why did I never think twice about my father's name in that chart?'_ –Tsuna wondered inwardly

'_hm…., He's absorbing all of this in a stride, base from intel, he should be shrieking or panicking like a little girl now, but instead he looks at things objectively and logically, the puzzle that Sawada Tsunayoshi is, has just become more intriguing and challenging to solve'_

"I will start training you tomorrow, be ready" -Reborn warned as he made his way to the door, but just as he was about to make his exit

"R-reborn…"- Tsuna called out while looking down, effectively hiding his face to the Mafioso "I-If what you really said is true, then I don't want to do this half-heartedly"- Tsuna's amber eyes then locked onto the hitman, showing his, determination and resolve, I don't want my family to be harmed so I have to protect them, If I do this, I want to be prepared and ready as I can be, Please train me to become the next boss of the Vongola family, Reborn…-sensei" –Tsuna declared to the arcobaleno as he bowed low to show the sincerity and the seriousness of the words that he had spoken, he knew that by doing this, reborn will probably make his training harsher than ever before, but if it was to protect his _famiglia_, then he would endure mo matter what

"I was already going to do that, dame-Tsuna, but since you asked so nicely- At this point, a devious glint was shining in the mafioso's eyes "I'll train you like never before, and of course, you're going to be the Vongola Decimo, after all I am the world's greatest hitman for a reason"- The sun arcobaleno finished with a smirk, while pulling his fedora over to hide his eyes and continued his walk towards the kitchen which emitted a lovely smell of food

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi, I think I see now what Nono saw in him, at least he got determination to see things through, which is the only thing I require for a student, not only that he has already showed that he is sensitive to the feelings of others, has courage, insightful ans the most admirable of all, he has initiative, maybe, just maybe, with him, he can set things right within the Vongola Famiglia' _ - Reborn pondered as he thought of Tsuna's previous actions


	7. Chapter 7 : Beginning of Everything

Author's note:

Whew, The foundation of the story is nearly finished, and those who are wondering when the story id going to deviate from canon, don't worry, it's going to be soon,

and about OC's, The replies I've received mostly said that it depends on the character I will make, I also don't like OC's very much, but it's impossible for Tsuna to never meet someone new in the course of his life, especially since connection's are very important in the mafia, but don't worry since they won't play a major character, they are going to be support and they'll just pop out every now and then.

Now to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <strong>Beginning of Everything<strong>

"5 more laps, dame-Tsuna"-Reborn said as he used the transformed Leon to make Tsuna up his speed by shooting at him

"Hai, Reborn-sensei!" -Tsuna said as he tried to make his body go more faster, as he remembered how his sadistic tutor woke him up this morning

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wake up"-Reborn said as he kicked the sleeping Tsuna's head off his bed

"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up" -Tsuna muttered weakly

"Good, listen carefully, this is your schedule for the day, 4:00 am to 6:00 am training at Namimori park,after 6:00 to 7:00 preperation for school, 7:30- Introduction of transfer student then at breaktime, you have volleyball after class there will be training and homework before and after dinner. Any questions?"-Reborn asked as he closed the notepad

"Three actually, first how the hell did you know that there was a transfer student?, Second Who is the transfer student?, Last why was I selected for the volleyball team?, If I'm not mistaken, I'm the last reserve on the team"-Tsuna asked even though he knew the answers to question

"Information gathering is a basic skill for a mafioso, Dame-Tsuna, and about the transfer student, you'll see him soon, so I won't ruin the surprise"-Reborn smirked and continued "apparently, all of the players and reserves got a stomachache, so they have no choice but to pick you- the sun arcobaleno explained while he tried to look innocent

"Right, you're telling me that all of the had stomachache at the same time?"-Tsuna said, voice dripping with sarcasm

"Well, they all received a pizza delivery from the same source"-Reborn replied

"Well, I guess that's fine, at least you didn't kill them or anything"-the brunette replied as he prepared his clothing for the 'training' that his sadistic tutor will unleash

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's enough for the morning, you still have school, cool down then jog back home"-Reborn ordered as he walked towards the Sawada household<p>

As he started his cool down exercise, Tsuna had a forboding feeling that the day was going to be a long one

oh, how he wish that his Hyper Intuition was wrong just this once.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know what to expect from his classmates, the first time that he fought Mochida, he still won but it wasn't as decisive as what he did yesterday, the last time everyone mocked him because of the unusual circumstances (Such as beating mochida in his boxers) but now, he won fair and square, with the kendo skills that no one knew where he learned, so he didn't really expect the whole class to be silent as soon as he opened the door, nevertheless he went to his seat like the gaping and staring wasn't bothering him at the slightest, although of course, Tsuna wasn't intimidated by his classmates, after all, one didn't become Vongola Decimo without the attention that the largest and strongest mafia family could bring, and compared to the men who killed, spied and fought daily, a bunch of teenage boys and girls staring at him didn't faze him at all, He remembered Reborn's words as clear as if he spoke it yesterday<p>

_"Don't show weakness Tsuna, if you falter even for a second, you won't survive, and always remember that YOU are the boss, and Don't let them forget it, wear your confidence as if it was a mantle, show your resolve and they will follow you" _

"Ano... Tsuna-kun, I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday, since I haven't gotten the chance"-Kyoko rambled, breaking Tsuna's dreamy state

"It's alright, if anything I should be the one saying that, after all, it was I who caused you trouble"-Tsuna replied with a beaming smile

Any reply that the school idol could have said was cut off by the appearance of their homeroom adviser

"listen class, we have a new transfer student today"-at this annoucement, murmers and whispers erupted

"Silence, You may come in now"-At their teacher's words, a certain silver-haired mafioso came in

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, he's from Italy, so be nice to him, you may seat behind Omaeda-san,-Gokudera-kun"-The teacher said pointing at the seat

"Che"-Gokudera replied as he walked towards his annointed seat while glaring at the wimp

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato was known for his frequent use of bombs and dynamites, thus "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" was born, beside his title, he was also known for many things but being patient wasn't one of them, so when he saw the wimp that was supposed to inherit the strongest mafia family and be it's boss, he glared he still couldn't touch him...for now, the sun arcobaleno promised him that he'll be able to test the wimpy looking kid and he'll know if he was truly worthy to be the Vongola Decimo but for now, he'll bide his time.<p>

* * *

><p>Although Tsuna already knew that he will see his future right-hand man, Storm guardian and brother in everything but blood, he still couldn't stop the euphoria and happiness that surge through him when he saw the green-eyed bomber, even though it was a bit disconcerting to see his guardian glare at him as he usually direct those angry eyes to those he thought belittled Tsuna, he still felt happy, he knew that he just need to earn Gokudera's trust and respect again, even though it was a bit saddening to see him angry at him, it was still better to see life in his emerald eyes, he still remembered when Gokudera was apologizing for his shortcomings but this time, he wouldn't let it happen, he'll get strong enough to protect his<em> famiglia <em>after all he was the Sky that envelops all...

* * *

><p>Annddddddddd... Cut!<p>

I hope you like it, if you see mistakes please PM or review so I can change them

and if you have questions, I'll try to answer them as soon as I can. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8 :Indecision

Author's note:To those who are asking if I'm going to follow the manga or the anime, it's a little bit of both, since I'll use them both, it depends on the situation that's going to happen and Don't worry about those since I'll deviate from the canon really soon so i won't both that much, I'll only use the major arcs

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start!<strong>

Tsuna was unsure of what to do, his classmates informed him earlier about the volleyball match (although he found it weird that all of them was visibly nervous and fidgeting), he didn't want to be shot by the jump bullet and have to catch the ball with his family jewels, once was enough thank you very much, but still if he dropped his "No-Good" persona, it will earn him good will and nice reputation among his peers that can be useful for future situation, on the other hand it might mess up what will happen, he already changed something by beating Mochida decisively, he couldn't afford to lose control like that again, There were no visible changes as of yet but he didn't know if the change was going to be a good one or a bad one, he couldn't afford to lose his advantage so early but if he didn't change anything then how will he change what will happen to his_ famiglia_ in the future?

* * *

><p><em>'Reborn was, for once, unsure of what to do with his student, this was the first time he saw Tsuna look so <span>emotional?<span> He couldn't quite place it but he was sure that he was thinking very hard but about what?, no matter of importance has come up to give him something to think about, as far as Reborn's intelligence could tell, the only thing that could be the cause of Tsuna's worry will be the transfer student but when Tsuna met Gokudera, despite Gokudera's glares, Tsuna wasn't uncomfortable, he didn't look nervous, he actually **smiled!, **but this was a rare opportunity, after all this was the first time his student actually showed his emotion, from what Reborn could tell, he was frustrated and indecisive about something, the sun arcobaleno didn't know what his student was so worried about but it was time for him to teach him about the subject of life.'-_Reborn thought as he go out of one his hidden compartments to smack some sense to his wayward student

* * *

><p>"What's got you so worried, Dame Tsuna?"-Reborn asked as stood at Tsuna's shoulder<p>

"Wah!, Reborn-sensei!, what are you doing here?"-Tsuna asked surprise evident in his tone 'Damn it!, Why didn't I feel Reborn!'

'Hmm..., He could usually tell when I'm around even if he doesn't show it, but this time he actually seemed surprise, so when he's guard is down or if he's panicking he can't sense others nearly that good' -Reborn thought before replying "Answer my question Dame-Tsuna"

"I-I'm worried about the volleyball match."-It wasn't actually the truth but his Reborn always told him 'The best lies are with a grain of truth'

"Don't worrying won't do you anything good, nothing comes out of worrying, so stop it and go out there and play, just do your best and nobody will judge you"- Reborn replied as he kicked Tsuna's body to the gym

'That's right, If all I do is worry, nothing will ever get done, I just have to limit myself on my current body's limit and wait for the results'-Tsuna thought as he literally flew towards the gym from Reborn's kick

* * *

><p>Things proceeded as it was like the last time Tsuna participated, when he entered, many were cheering him on for the tournament, and as he made his way to their side of the court.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna! I watch the fight between you and Mochida-sempai, I've gotta say that was really cool!, Where did you learn that by the way?"-Yamamoto said as soon as he caught sight of Tsuna

"I learned it from a friend"-Tsuna answered vaguely, it was weird to be asked that by the one who taught you, before replying "thank you, I just did my best"

"We'll be counting on you, Sawada!"-One of his teamates said

"Show us your awesome skills!"- Another one exclaimed

He then noticed his future right hand man glaring at him in the side

"Hello,I don't think that I have introduced myself yet, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm in your class" -Tsuna introduced as he offered his hand to the glaring bomber

"Che, as if I would let someone like you inherit Vongola"- was the reply of Gokudera as he made his way to his position at the court

_'Hmmm..., at least it looks like he's decided, Indecision is the seedling of fear, Dame-Tsuna' -_Reborn thought as he watch his student play

* * *

><p>Kusakabe Tetsuya ran to deliver his report to his leader and said "Everything is ready, Director"<p>

"I see"- Hibari Kyoya, leader of Disciplinary squad replied as he looked at the teacher/judge with a predatory stare

"Then you may start the game, Sensei"- He continued with a smirk that made the man step back in fear before he regained his composure and announced

"We will now begin the match against Year 1, class A, and Year 1, Class C"

_'Let me see, Sawada Tsunayoshi if yesterday wasn't a fluke, or if you're just one of the herbivores that crowd'_ - Hibari thought, a bit excited on the thought of a stronger challenge as he stalked off to a place that gave him a clear view of the game and wan't crowded

* * *

><p><em>'This time, I won't let myself to be a burden to Yamamoto and the others, because of my weakness, they suffered but this time I'll be the one to protect them'<em>-Tsuna thought as he ran towards the ball

Everybody cheered as Tsuna returned the ball and scored, Yamamoto smiled at him, gokudera didn't acknowledged it while the others congratulated him.

The match continued, sometimes Tsuna wasn't able to return the ball, but it was alright to his teammates as he also returned the ball and scored at time, Class A was losing and Class C was dominating the fight because of Yamamoto natural talent at sports and Gokudera's return balls, The other side quickly learned not to direct the ball at the transfer student as he always returned the ball and scored. In the end, Tsuna's class 1-C won completely and everybody cheered, Even their oppenents congratulated them and acknowledged their efforts.

* * *

><p>'<em>Yamamoto Takeshi, His competence in athletics and his popularity are necessary for the Famiglia, his natural reflexes will make him a talented mafioso, now to see if Tsuna can lure Smokin' Bomb Hayato to his famiglia'<em>-Reborn thought as he went to Gokudera

"It's time"-Reborn said to the young_ Mafioso_

"Finally, I've been waiting since you called me here, Reborn-san" -Gokudera said as he prepared himself

"It's going to be worth the wait, follow me, I'll call Tsuna later"-Reborn said as he made his way to the back of the school

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for those who wait on my irregular updates and I'm sorry for those who complains on my short chapters, I'm going to do my best to lengthen them but it comes out a bit force.<p>

Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9 :Oath of Fealty

Author's Note's: Its such a good feeling to update, I really like it now that I have updated more frequently, and for those who are interested in a crossover in fate/stay night and Harry Potter, please check my story, Its title is "The desperate change that altered all", I hope you all check it out

and before I forget, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any shape or form

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Oath of Fealty<p>

As soon as Tsuna managed to get away from the crowd that was _way_ too enthusiastic in congratulating him, He caught sight of a paper that was hanging on one of Reborn's more frequent hiding place, there were only 7 short words but he recognized Reborn's elegant handwriting immediately

**Go to the back of Namimori high**

Knowing that today was the day that Gokudera will challenge him, and the mysterious letter from his tutor, Tsuna no doubt knew that Reborn was setting him up to fight with Gokudera.

_'I can defeat Gokudera now without help with the dying bullet, but I don't want him to be hurt very much, not to mention Reborn who I'm sure will be watching, I can't afford him getting too suspicious but I don't want to get shot with the Dying will bullet, I guess I'll just try to match what Gokudera-kun will throw at me, but what will I do with Takeshi?, oh he'll probably be too busy with his fans right now, after all I did leave him with all of them too excited from the match, He won't be in danger of being hit with Gokudera's bombs'- _Tsuna contemplated as he walked towards his destination.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna arrived, Gokudera tensed his body, preparing him for a fight.<p>

"Hello Gokudera-san, Were you the one who called me here?"-Tsuna asked politely, feigning ignorance to the one who he was sure who wrote the letter and was watching them interact at the very moment

"Shut up, as if I'll let someone like you become the Vongola Decimo!, I refuse to accept it! I'm the one who's fit to be the Tenth!"- He shouted passionately and drew his bombs "You're a nuisance. Die right here" -He ended darkly as the 2 dynamites in his hands became lit and threw them unceremoniously to the brunette who was still standing calmly.

"You have quite a lousy aim, Gokudera Hayato-san"- Tsuna goaded as he jumped lightly to evade the explosions, he knew that the when they were younger Gokudera was hot-headed and even though he was really intelligent, once angered he abandoned all strategies and tactics, although as they matured Gokudera also had a longer patience for everything and tried his best to control his anger.

"Shut up and just die!"- Gokudera shouted impatiently

_'I can't use my martial arts and it doesn't seem like there's a sword lying around here, all I can do is right now is goad Gokudera to make a mistake'_ -Tsuna planned as he evaded Gokudera's advances, at first Gokudera was just using 2 to 4 dynamites per hand but as Tsuna goaded him, he added and added more bombs until one slipped out.

_'shit!'- _Gokudera thought as one fell out, other dynamites followed

Tsuna who was waiting for this opportunity and who did not want his right-hand man to be blast to bits, move quickly and grabbed Gokudera by the torso and moved away from the upcoming explosion quickly.

"Whew, that was really dangerous, you could have been fatally hurt" -Tsuna said as he picked himself up and tried to do brush off the dirt in his Gym uniform when he notice Gokudera was bowing to him in his knees

_'Same as ever'_

"I-I was mistaken!, You are the one fit to become the Vongola Decimo! 10th, I'll follow you until the ends of the earth! ask whatever you want from me!"- He said passionately as he bowed so low that his head touched the ground

* * *

><p>After Yamamoto excused himself from the crowd to find Tsuna, he realized that he didn't know where the brunette had gone but when he heard the sounds that were surely caused by fireworks, he walked to it's direction which turned out to be the back of Namimori high, just before he was about to dismiss the idea of findin Tsuna there, he heard a voice that said "Whew, that was really dangerous, you could have been fatally hurt"<p>

The scene he stumbled upon was really dirty, there was a lot of debris and the scent of smoke was strong but what Yamamoto found really strange was that the transfer student was kneeling or at least what look like kneeling, maybe he just wanted to so that?, or did he have a stomach ache?

"I-I was mistaken!, You are the one fit to become the Vongola Decimo! 10th, I'll follow you until the ends of the earth! ask whatever you want from me!"- The transfer student shouted at Tsuna 'Weird, why is he shouting?, _'Tsuna is standing right there' _

"So you want to become my subordinate?" -Tsuna said to the transfer student,_ 'what was his name again? Gakisama?, no that didn't sound right, Gokusera?, no that was wrong, it was more like... Gokudera!' _

"Hai, Juudaime! It's normal in the mafia that those who lost becomes subordinate to the winner, and even if it was not so, I'll still follow you since you saved my life!, not just that, you're so much more than I expected, You put yourself in the line to save me who was your enemy! You truly are a worthy Vongola Boss!" - The trans- Gokudera said zealously _'Is it just me or is his eyes shining?'_

"Are you sure of your allegiance?, Do you promise to follow me and obey my every order?" -Tsuna asked

"Hai Juudaime!, there is no one I will serve but you!" -Gokudera said with fervor

"Then swear, Swear your oath to me, are you prepared to do that, Gokudera Hayato?"-Tsuna asked seriously to Gokudera who was still kneeling

"I, Gokudera Hayato"- The silver haired student said in a very solemn tone " Vow to protect and serve this man, Sawada Tsunayoshi, his family, his interest, his associates and his well-being for the rest of my life and as long as I breathe with my Blood and the blood of my children" Gokudera continued and lifted his body so he could kneel properly to his Boss, then produced a small knife and wounded his right thumb and took Tsuna's offered right-hand and pressed it on his wrist "I swear to obey with Love and Respect, I enter alive to this oath freely and willingly and will break it only in death."

Strangely, Yamamoto felt as if he tainted the scene that was so _private_, he meant to talk to the brunette but found that he couldn't find the will to so at the moment, though he really wanted to know what the transfer student did and even if he wasn't that close to Tsuna, he wanted to befriend him because somehow it felt _right._

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I hope this satisfy your expectations!, I mostly got the idea of the oath to KuraiArcoiris, he's the writer of a really good fic "More than no Good", check it out it'd really cool!

Please review!, your reviews motivate me to write and post chapters faster!


	10. Chapter 10 : Bonds and Results

Author's note: I thank all of those who have reviewed thus far, it's very encouraging, as well as those who gave their opinions on my story, they are very appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Bonds and Results<p>

To say that Reborn was stunned by what his student asked was an understatement, when Tsuna asked Gokudera to swear loyalty to him he was ready to interfere, after all Oaths weren't to be taken lightly, so when Smokin' Bomb Hayato gave his oath without hesitation to his student, he halted his movement_ 'well, it looks like my student is very charismatic, but how did he know about the oath, I haven't told him anything of importance about the mafia yet- _Reborn's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the Baseball star walked away, he of course noticed him when Yamamoto stumbled upon them, he didn't stop him because he was a potential member of his student's _famiglia, _He saw that by the look in the young man's eye, he was confused by what he witnessed, the young man knew that the scene he stumbled upon was a very private one by the flash of guilt he saw on his face but he was also fascinated and Reborn couldn't place the last emotion that passed by the young man's face before he turned away. Besides from the baseball star, someone else had watched the exchange, the sun arcobaleno didn't know what the intentions of the man was but he felt that maybe this person was a potential ally for the budding _famiglia_ that his student was assembling.

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew that because of what happened with Gokudera, he was going to be askedinterrogated by his sadistic tutor, but for now he was safe as he invited his right hand man to his home and he didn't think that reborn will ask him with the bomber around.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home Juudaime"- Gokudera said to his boss as they walked towards his home.

"Don't worry about it, after all its perfectly normal that the right-hand man is around the boss at all times, right?"- Tsuna said, he noticed that Gokudera stopped, when he paused to look at him, Gokudera looked as still as a statue

"Is there something wrong?"- The brunette asked his right-hand man

"R-right-hand man?" -the silver haired stuttered, as though in shock

A look of hurt passed by Tsuna's face but he quickly schooled his expression, he should have known that Gokudera didn't knew him well enough yet.

"If you don't want the position, it's fine" -Tsuna offered kindly

"NO!, um...I did not mean that I did not want to become your right-hand man, but are you sure?, I'm not that good, and I'm just a freelancer, and I attack you just earlier,will that still be okay with you?"-Gokudera explained, he really wanted the position but he didn't know how to ask his boss, after all to ask him to promote him to become his right hand man moments after he tried to kill him was dishonorable, not just that he didn't want to be overstepping his boundaries.

"I would like no other than yourself to become my right-hand, and even if you did attack me, you did it to protect the Vongola family's honor, you wanted to protect it's long history and honor, those are very admirable traits and not just that, I can already tell that you are very loyal and that you will never betray me" Tsuna explained with a kind smile then continued "You swore your oath with no hesitation, you proved that you price honor and loyalty, I find those traits makes you qualified to become my right hand man, now let's go I'm sure that my mom will be worried if I'm not home soon.

* * *

><p>When Gokudera made his oath he knew that there was no backing out, one did not give their oath lightly, honor was one of the things that most mafioso treasured and to break it was unthinkable, but still he did not let it stop him even for a moment when Sawada Tsunayoshi challenged him to swear his oath to prove that he was truly loyal, after all he could understand if he wouldn't trust him even after the oath because he just tried to kill him. When one of his bombs fell off, he knew that it was the end for him even if he did not die he would still be severely burned at the least and crippled at the worst so when his new Boss saved him from his own stupidity, he knew in those short moments that he would serve this ma for all of his life,looking back the way he fought it was obvious that he was holding back at first he thought because he was mocking him but as he thought about it now, the expression he showed was almost as if he didn't want to hurt him, but if he was sure that if he was seriously fighting him, he would lose spectacularly no questions asked, that alone was worthy of respect and even though he clearly stated that he was there to kill him he was still forgived him and even accepted him to his <em>famiglia!,<em> and as if that wasn't enough he even gave him the position of his right-hand man! he was going to make sure that the trust that his boss gave him was never broken, it was the first time in his life that someone trusted him and accepted him and he wasn't about to waste it, he was going to be the best right-hand man he could be or he was going to die trying after all his Boss deserve no less.

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto Takeshi went to sleep, he was still thinking about what he saw that afternoon he planned to thank and congratulate Tsuna for his performance but he was sidetracked by the others who wanted to congratulate him so when he excused himself to the crowd and went to find the brunette, he accidentally stumbled upon Tsuna and the transfer student Gokudera, He didn't really understood what he saw but he was sure that it was important somehow, he couldn't just place how, he wondered if they were playing a game of some sort?, maybe he could join after all it looked pretty fun and he really wanted to befriend Tsuna, he didn't know why but somehow his gut told him that getting to know his classmate was a good idea, ever since he could remember Takeshi learned to trust what his instincts told hi to do, it saved him a lot of times, and in this situation he found no reason to disagree with this feeling.<p>

Having that in mind Takeshi Yamamoto resolved to join his classmate and transfer student in their game.

* * *

><p>Even though he suffered humiliating defeat at the hands of the (former?) loser of the school Dame-Tsuna, what he said since that stuck with him <em>'Disgusting, unable to show your courage by professing your love to the one who is precious to you, you sought to belittle others to make yourself more superior, you challenge me to a fight where you are at your best, knowing that I am but an amateur in the art of sword fighting, and to make a living being a prize without her permission, truly you are the lowest of the low'.<em>

Those were the words that made the Kendo captain rethink and reflect on his past actions, it was true that he thought nothing about the others that could be harmed through his actions and having been pointed out like that was embarrassing but somehow he knew that it was the only way he would consider his selfish actions, and the the last sentence that the brunette said to him still echoed in his mind.

_'If you really want to become better, do it by not pointing out that you are superior, after all the empty can is the loudest when they fall'._

Those words puzzled him greatly, maybe Sawada was only pretending to be a loser throughout the years and he simply never noticed it?, it was plausible as he didn't really took notice of the brunette except when he needed some chore done around the school, so as he watched Sawada helped his team win the game, he thought that maybe it was time to approach him, He didn't really know why he wanted to talk to the brunette, but he wanted to at least somehow pay his debt and apologize for his foolishness and of course he really wanted to thank him for the eye-opener the brunette gave him, it was rather painful but he could understand the need, so when he sought out Sawada Tsunayoshi as he escaped the crowd that was congratulating him, he followed suit but he was rather surprised when Sawada made his way to the back of the school _'maybe he forgot something?' _but that line of thought ended as soon as he caught sight of the new student Hayato Gokudera, He was far enough in the trees that they weren't able to see him but he was also close enough to hear what they were saying,he didn't understand what they were talking about but he could grasp that the new student was not happy with the brunette, so when the silver haired student brandished dynamites, his first thought was that they were fakes but when he told the brunette to die and then proceeded to throw the now-lit dynamites, he was already ready to show himself and protect the brunette but he was stunned when Sawada just avoided the dynamites and its explosion with a very calm expression and not just that, he also taunted the silver-haired student which just caused the boy to bring out more bombs _'How the hell does he light those things and where are they coming from!' , _He was still stunned when Gokudera made a mistake and let one of his dynamites fall which caused him to lose his hold with the other dynamites, He knew that the silver haired teen was going to be severely hurt but he knew that he was going to be late, so when Sawada saved him he released a breath of relief, he was about to help the both of them but he was once again stunned to inaction by the complete change of attitude that the transfer student showed, He saw the silver haired teen kneeling to Tsuna and was talkin-. no he wasn't talking he was gushing about what happened na d was telling the brunette, who was as calm as ever, that he was going to follow him, most of the talk he couldn't understand but he heard the words 'mafia' 'oath' 'honor', and then the dynamite-user suddenly produced a small knife and wounded himself then profess his loyalty to Tsuna, who accepted, finally he couldn't take it anymore and walked quickly towards the other direction, he didn't know what to think 'Was Dame-Tsuna in the mafia?', and what was that Vongola Decimo that the transfer student was spouting?']

That night Kensuke Mochida, Captain of Kendo club contemplated whether he should talked to Sawada about what he witnessed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was rather hard to write but I hope you like it!<p>

Any questions, suggestion and/ or opinions are welcome!  
>Please review!<p>

I'll be updating soon


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

Author's note:There's a reviewer who asked me if I read "More Than No Good", Yes I do, that story and "Their Boss" is the main Inspiration of this story

Disclaimer: I don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any shape or form

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Explanations<p>

After seeing Gokudera out, and him promising to meet him and escort him to school tomorrow the silver-haired teen finally left, leaving Tsuna to the tender mercied of his sadistic tutor who wants answers as to what happened earlier that day, Tsuna's only saving grace was that in his time, Reborn himself was the one who taught Tsuna how to make sure that his body language will never betray what he thinks, or how to make sure that he was unreadable by potential enemies, while becoming confident and calm on the outside and still come out as a very likable person, Reborn also made sure that he knew how to lie, to be able to know when a person is lying (although his Hyper Intuition already covered that, Reborn was still adamant), to tell when a person was deflecting or answering with half-truths, because of this lessons that the sun arcobaleno imparted to him, he became quite accomplished in politics and diplomatic affairs, particularly in negotiations this serve Reborn's purpose of him being a great mafia boss after all.

"So, Dame-Tsuna mind telling me what happened earlier?" -The sun arcobaleno asked bluntly while sipping his expresso in the table as soon as Tsuna enteres his room.

"Weren't you there reborn, I could have sworn I felt your presence" -Tsuna deflected

"Oh I was, I just wanted to know how did you know about the oath"- Reborn answered

"I learned it from the internet, though I didn't know the exact way to do it, but I needed to make sure that he was loyal to me, and I really need a loyal famiglia and he fits the bill" -which was a total lie in Tsuna's part as he already knew how the ceremony worked because all his guardians had sworn theirs to him in the past, though he did his research in this time, after all he couldn't have reborn suspicious right now.

"Then if you just needed a subordinate, why did you make him your right-hand man, you should know that that position is extremely important"-Raborn continued

"Hence the oath, and he seems capable, why not give him a chance?, it looks like he just wanted to be accepted and his _famiglia's_ best interest was what compelled him to come and challenge me, he did it not out of selfish desires but because he thought it was for his_ famiglia's_ best interest, this time he was just misguided if he is trained properly then he can prosper besides he grew up in the mafia didn't he?, then he should be an excellent adviser in those matters because as of right now, I'm just a candidate, true because of the family I'm associated I will still be respected but in the end my position in the family is tenuous and I don't think every member of my family will be as experienced as him concerning the mafia, he can be my connection to the mafia world." -Tsuna explained to his mentor then continued "Besides even if he had not given his oath, I would still take him to my famiglia, I had a... a feeling I guess, but somehow it made me know that turning my back on him is wrong"-the brunette continued in a low voice but still he was sure that his tutor still heard him

_'His Hyper Intuition is already working?, maybe that's how he could dodge Gokudera Hayato's bombs?' _"Hmm.. I see but you said that Gokudera Hayato was going to be your connection to the mafia, that role could easily be fulfilled by me, so I don't think you should worry about that right now"- Reborn told his student

"True, but you aren't going to be here forever are you?, I'm sure that you will still be around when I succeed but I'm not a very good student if I let my tutor do that even though I already graduated, am I?, and besides like Gokudera-kun mentioned that he's just a freelancer now, that means his contact aren't very good, being the right-hand man of the favorite candidate of Vongola Decimo has some political pull and influence right?"- at Reborn's nod Tsuna continued "This means that he'll be able to enter more social circles and associate with the right people who could be of help for the _famiglia_, and even if he failed that, which I highly doubt, he will still be known as my right-hand man to some circles then that way people will know who I am, and in the long run it can be of use for intimidation or a topic to open conversation to some potential allies and I can't exactly rely on you, can I?, I think that your way up there in the mafia hierarchy and near untouchable, true if I am associated to you I can gain favors quickly and have instant allies, but I'm sue that someone so high up also have enemies, they may not be powerful enough to do some damage but since I'm new to do this I can't make enemies this early on, and besides having friends in high and low places is useful and with the smaller familes I can cultivate their loyalty to me not just to the family" -Tsuna reasoned to the sun arcobaleno

"Well, it seems that you have really think about this, but are you aware that someone witnessed when Gokudera pledged his loyalty to you?" -Reborn asked curiously

"Yes, I noticed Yamamoto stumbled upon us but I also noticed the other one though I can't identify it, I was actually going to ask you about that, Do you know who it is?" -Tsuna asked, this was the first visible change as far as he was concern, the first time Yamamoto stumbled upon the two of them while still fighting and my dying will was activated because I didn't want to see him hurt, which also caused him to join their 'mafia game'

"Yes, Yamamoto only saw you when Gokudera was already doing his Oath but the other one was following you from the start and I think he heard about you and the mafia, and you are very familiar with him"-Reborn said, a bit of his amusement leaking in his tone

"Who was it?"- Tsuna asked, although he did his best to stop the furrowing in his brows, but he couldn't stop the narrowing of his eyes

"Kensuke Mochida, Captain of Kendo club"- Reborn said with a smirk, tugging his fedora close to his face

Although Tsuna appeared to be calm on the outside, while his mind was already racing with the possibilities_ 'Mochida?, he heard it all? he's not like Yamamoto, he won't brush this off as a game but why was he following me? what changed that made him come to me at that time?' _

Further thoughts were interrupted by his sadistic tutor who was still smirking

"Don't worry about it too much Dame-Tsuna, He won't talk and it's not like anybody is going to believe him even if he did after all you're the school loser even if now you're popularity and grades are rising, that stigma won't be dropped easily as soon as you do anything and fail miserably, it will enforce your image, and Kensuke Mochida can be useful for your_ famiglia_, he can be trained like Gokudera and he's already popular to your school."

"I guess but I just don't get the same feeling I get from Gokudera and the others to him that much" -Tsuna explained

"feeling?"- Reborn asked curiously

"Yes, I don't really know how to explain it but I just coordinate it with the colors I think suit them best"- Tsuna started, he knew it was a bit risky telling Reborn this but his tutor already knows about the Hyper Intuition and as long as he was careful with his words, it can be pass off as his innate Hyper Intuition

"Explain"- Reborn said seriously

"well, I don't exactly know when it started but I just knew somehow when I grouped people to what they are most like"- Tsuna said, taking his coloring material out and some paper "here, when I met Gokudera I knew that as soon as he introduced himself that he didn't like me, although that was pretty obvious with all the glares he sent me, but even through all that, I knew that Gokudera was loyal and he was true to his words, though when I'm near him its like I'm in the middle of a...storm."Tsuna said as he used the color red and made a circle with it while still thinking "Its not a violent feeling, but rather its like it keeps me in the middle to protect me" -Tsuna finished, although this was a half-truth as Tsuna only felt this when they were older and wad more adept at sensing flames

Raising his eyebrows to show his interest, Reborn asked "To who else did you react like this?"

"Well, I only noticed Gokudera since he's really close to me and always seems to follow me, and I recently noticed Yamamoto too, though its a really different feeling, when I'm with Gokudera its like if someone step out of line there will be punishment but when I'm with Yamamoto, I feel really calm and safe, I think he's color blue though"- Tsuna said offhandedly while trying on the color blue in the paper

"That's all?"- Reborn asked impassively

"Well not really, I also feel something for everyone but I just felt Yamamoto and Gokudera because theirs are very clear and I see them often, the others are blurred, though Gokudera is a bit like a rainbow"- Tsuna replied then continued "and then there's you."

"Me?, why? what color would you associate with me?"- Reborn asked, curiosity obvious in his voice

"Well it's the reason why I tripped when I first saw you actually"- Tsuna started then continued "When I saw you, it was like opening my eyes in front of the strongest light, I just got use to it recently that's also the reason why I can tell where you are, I actually think that its because of you that I can tell people easily"- Tsuna confessed

"Hmm, and why is that?"- Reborn asked

"Before I met you, it was all unclear, even Yamamoto was just a blur and I didn't feel anything with everyone else, but since you came I feel Yamamoto clearly and now I can feel the others as well, and it's just you're so _bright_ , just like the... sun, yes like the sun you're always there just watching and observing and even though it seems you aren't, you're still there just that I can feel you"- Tsuna answered

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense, it's getting late you should sleep'- Reborn ordered/told his student

"Sure but before that, can I ask you a favor?, 2 actually" -Tsuna asked sheepishly

"If its break from training then no." Reborn said, he knew he should train this heir properly, _'With the right guidance, he can lead Vongola like it was before'_

"No, I wasn't going to ask that, well for now you're my only source of information in the mafia so could you get me information about Gokudera?, nothing personal like family history, I just want to know who pays for his tuition, where he lives, his birthday, does he have a sibling, did he join a family before mine, things like that."- Tsuna explained

"Well I guess that can be done, but what's the other one?"- Reborn asked, he was actually surprised that his student would ask him a favor

"The other one is for Gokudera to start training with me, He doesn't need specialty training in his bombs but I noticed that he was panting yesterday after we fought, so I think he'll need some endurance training."- Tsuna reasoned

"Well of course, after all I can't let the Vongola Decimo have an incompetent right-hand man, can I?"- Reborn said with a smirk as he went to his own bed.

"Thank you, Reborn-sensei."- Tsuna said softly as he too, came to his bed.

* * *

><p>Reborn didn't know what to think, his student's hyper intuition was actually far more advanced than what he and Nono thought, Reborn thought he had to do something to trigger the dormant Vongola blood in his pupil but even before he came it was already developing to the point he could feel those who had the potential to nurture their flames, not just that with just his arrival he already sped things up, Dame-Tsuna could now feel what kind of flames people around him had<em> 'Well, at least dame-Tsuna can tell when others are around, with this ability nobody could sneak up on him and this is just the first stage of his Hyper Intuition' <em>He also knew that his student was no fool, he had the foresight and insight that only few people have, and all of them were leaders, he thinks clearly even when in a dangerous situation and act accordingly, he already secured his first _famiglia,_ and I think he will only grow, there were so many information that Tsuna said tonight and he would have to contact someone else to do Tsuna's first favor.

* * *

><p>Author's note:Whew!, This chapter is finally done!<p>

In regards to the length of my chapter, I'm trying to always reach 2000 words per chapter, if I try longer I don't know how long that will take so for now please bear with me!

And I'm also looking for a Beta-reader, if someone can beta-read my work please PM me!

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Gathering Allies

Author's Note:Whew!, finally got this out, I'm sorry for the short chapter but this the best that I can do at the moment because my other story was such a hard write that I almost bang my head to the table just to get rid of the block to my muse, I'll try to make the next chapter longer but no promises

Please review!, hearing you thoughts about my story makes writing my story easier

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so sad T.T

* * *

><p>Tsuna was surprised when Reborn didn't wake him up, since when he woke the sun was already present and when he look at his clock, it said that it was only 7:00, he still had an hour to prepare but he really found it strange that Reborn let him rest<p>

_'What's Reborn planning?'-_Tsuna thought as he prepared himself for school.

After getting dressed, Tsuna saw his tutor sitting in the dining table, having his usual coffee.

"Good morning Dame-Tsuna"- Reborn greeted his student between sips

"Why didn't you wake me up for training Reborn-sensei?" -The brunette asked as he sat and began to eat his mother's cooking

"I had to do something else and besides, I have to start the training plan all over again since I have to incorporate Gokudera Hayato's training schedule and I still haven't informed him of the training, you can think of this little vacation as a reward for securing your first _famiglia_ without help from me"-Reborn stated.

"I see, does that mean that training is going to start tomorrow?"- Tsuna asked

"Yes, You'll be the one to inform him for this change"- the sun arcobaleno ordered before he continued "and I already have the first favor you wanted"- Reborn said pulling out a white folder out of nowhere and throwing it to Tsuna's direction

"Eh?, it's already here?, that was fast"- Tsuna exclaimed though he already knew that Vongola family had the largest information network and had used it to his advantage when possible

"Of course, I already told you dame-Tsuna. Information gathering is a basic skill for mafioso, I'm sure that even you right-hand man already knows how to do it" -Reborn lectured then continued "Read that this morning before you go to school then after that burn it, its protocol to always burn the documents after you've already gleaned the information you needed"

"Of course, Reborn-sensei"- Tsuna replied as he read the profile between bites of the omelet that his mother cooked

* * *

><p>As the day passed, Kensuke Mochida was still indecisive about whether he'll ask about what he saw or not, but the choice was taken out of his hand when the brunette approached him at lunchtime along with the transfer student Gokudera Hayato<p>

"Mochida-senpai, May I talk with you?"- Sawada Tsunayoshi asked the Kendo captain, although he noticed Gokudera tensed when Mochida nodded

"What did you want, Sawada?" -Asked Mochida with a confidence he did not feel

"Nothing, but I was under the impression you wanted to ask me about what you witness yesterday after school"- Tsuna stated nonchalantly, though when he mentioned 'about yesterday', he noticed the Kendo captain flinched

"I swear I wasn't spying or anything!, I-I just followed you since what you said stuck with me" -Mochida confessed to the brunette, unable to lie to the honest hazel eyes that was peering to him as if judging his whole being. His whole being told him to say the truth as if lying to this _boy_, no... man was an unforgivable sin, something that should never be done.

"What I said?", would you please elaborate on that Mochida-senpai?" -Tsuna said curiously, after all he was in uncharted territory, this was the first major change that he caused in this timeline

"A-After the incident in the gym, I thought about your words and I found them to be the truth, I-I wanted to say I'm s-sorry"- Kensuke said with a sad tone as his voice wavered at the end and bowed his head to show his sincerity

"Mochida-senpai, Please raise your head, I am happy that you took my words seriously and you doing this is not really unnecessary, your apology to me is accepted though it is unneeded I think Kyoko-chan is the one you should be apologizing to"-Tsuna said in a kind tone, though he saw the elder student nod he knew that Mochida was still feeling guilty by his actions just by the expression on his face "and if you still want to, I'll be happy to explain about what you witnessed yesterday but only if you'll stay quiet, come at the roof at lunchtime tomorrow if you want to and I promise that you'll understand everything and after that you can decide if you want to join" -Tsuna added after thinking about it, true he didn't have Mochida as a direct subordinate at his timeline but he was still allied to the Vongola and besides with this Mochida can be prepared better than he was in the previous timeline

Seeing that Mochida was still stunned to silence, he and Gokudera went on their way

* * *

><p>"Juudaime, I don't mean to question your decision but was that wise?, inviting an unaffiliated person to the mafia?"-Gokudera asked to his boss nervously<p>

"Don't worry Gokudera, I actually expect you to question my decisions since your opinion is highly appreciated, after all you are my right-hand man, though regarding Mochida, its because he's not associated in any mafia dealings that I invited him, he's popular, Captain of Kendo club and holds a good bit of influence to the school and him being a civilian is a boon because it mean he's neutral and if accept him to our _famiglia_ then he will firmly be at our side"- The future Vongola Decimo explained to the green-eyed bomber

"Thank you for answering my question, Juudaime"- Gokudera said instinctively, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera's mind was already reeling with the possibilities that Mochida opened and how much use the Kendo captain would be to his boss

"It's alright, and you can call me Tsuna you know"- Tsuna replied though he knew that getting his right-hand man to quit calling him his title was a lost cause, since even after their adventures in the future, his right-hand man was still calling him that particular title

_ 'Some things never change'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Questions and/or suggestion will be answered, you can PM me or review!

Read and Review!


End file.
